The present invention relates to a new and improved adjustable guide assembly for mounting on the upper edge of a longitudinal retaining wall defining a cargo container well of a well car adapted for accommodating containers of different widths in the well.
Cam surfaces associated with the upper edges of the longitudinal retaining walls of well cars are desirable for assistance in loading the cargo containers into the well. Guide means along this line have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,709. However, substantial improvements are desirable.